Michael walked his dog for $7$ kilometers on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did Michael walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Michael went walking. The product is $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 84\text{ kilometers}$ Michael walked a total of $84$ kilometers.